Yet Another Feudal Fairytale
by Miss. Tury
Summary: Yep that's right its another story about a demon kagome. But this time she catches the fancy of a certain Naraku, and with Inuyasha's life on the line things are bound to get ugly.
1. Chapter 1

Kay so the basics. As much as i would love to own Inuyasha I do not, Rumiko Takahasi does.

"~~" speaking

'~~' thoughts

Kay guys lets do this woo!

* * *

It had been days since the group had done anything productive, and to tell the truth Kagome was bored out of her mind. They were sitting around their campfire for the night eating the leftover ramen, when she heard a scuffling and turned to see Shippo rummaging through her bag.

"Did you eat all of your ramen?" she asked her little adoptive fox demon.

"Yes every single noodle, now where is it?" Kagome reached behind her where she had already stashed her bag of candy, and produced a lollipop. It took less than a second for Shippo to grab the sweet and pop it in his mouth. "Mmm, thanks Kagome." He managed between slurps.

"I don't see what the big deal is about these things." Inuyasha said, sniffing the bag of sweets curiously. Kagome got up and snatched the bag back, not bothering to wonder how he had taken it from behind her. She took a lollipop out, the same as Shippo's and handed it over to him.

"Have one. It's nearly impossible to be in a bad mood when you're eating sweets." He didn't say anything, but she could tell by the way his ears perked up that he liked them.

"Inuyasha, did you at least pick up any scent of Naraku?" Miroku asked as he placed down his empty ramen bowl.

"Nah, nothing. Just some minor demons in the area, nothing to bat a lash over."

"It really has been an uneventful couple of days, hasn't it?" Sango sighed.

"Yes it has been." Miroku agreed. "Hopefully tomorrow will hold surprises." Inuyasha leaned against a tree and cuddled his tetsuiga close.

"Let's as least get some sleep." He mumbled before closing his eyes. Shippo scuttled over to Kagome's sleeping bag and snuggled in.

"Night Kagome." He mumbled from inside the bag.

"Sleep tight Shippo." She sighed before drifting off to sleep.

It was early when Kagome woke up next morning. Too early. The sun had barely risen and the sky still had a dark blue tint. She quietly unzipped her sleeping bag and stretched, the sound of her joints popping bouncing off the trees. Everyone around her was deep asleep, including Inuyasha. When he was asleep he almost looked peaceful, it showed a bit of the softer side she rarely saw. There was no denying their relationship, but it only showed when he deemed fit and when they were alone. Being the mature adult she was she stuck her tongue out at him, enjoying having the last word until he woke up.

Kagome got up swiftly making sure not to wake Shippo, and walked over to the water bottle she had stored in her bag. She tipped the bottle back and was rewarded with a cool stream of, air. She sat down in a huff staring at the empty bottle. The nearest town was still pretty far away, just then she heard the sound of running water. She glanced at the rest of the group; they were all deep asleep, Miroku's hand even twitched with a sly smile on his face. "They'll be fine." She muttered as she grabbed her bow and headed off toward the sound of the stream.

The stream was much further away then it sounded, but eventually she found it. She had already filled up her bottle and was splashing her face in the cool water, when a husky laugh drew her attention.

"Hmm aren't we pretty? Yes such beautiful pale skin." Kagome looked into the water and saw what appeared to be a small blue frog sitting on a lily pad.

"Ew nasty frog, shoo!" she said, trying to scare it away.

"I beg your pardon miss, but I am a toad not a frog. " It explained. "And what may I ask is your name?"

"None of your business! You slimy thing."

"Shame. I would like to know the name of my future bride." Before she could protest, a pink tongue shot out and stroked her cheek, leaving behind sticky goop."Yum! Fantastic! If the children we bear have half your beauty, they shall be wonderful indeed." Kagome quickly used her sleeve to wipe her cheek, but the feeling of being slimed didn't leave.

"You nasty, disgusting, filthy, slimy, revolting, repulsive, piece of…of FROG!" She seethed and reached for an arrow. "Prepare to be kabob." She spat, before stabbing at the amphibian.

Before the glowing pink arrow could reach him, he hopped over her head landing on the ground behind. "Ah a priestess! How unfortunate, but luckily I have just the thing for that my dear." The toad opened his mouth again but instead of a tongue, a giant bubble came from his lips. It managed to jump into the bubble without bursting it. When the bubble did pop moments later, a cloud of smoke filled the area momentarily blinding Kagome. After a couple of seconds the smoke dissipated, but instead of a small blue toad a giant demon stood in its place. The demon wore a green floral kosode and a giant gourd on its back with large beads laced around it.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kaeru-Oni and as I stated before I am a toad, not a frog." Kagome reached for her bow and had it aimed at his chest, but before she could fire he opened his mouth and a thick green smoke protruded. Kagome shut her eyes and covered her moth with her sleeve, but even so the smoke managed to burn her eyes and throat leaving behind a disgusting taste. Without warning she was picked up in a large clammy hand and lifted up high. The air this high up was cleaner and she gasped, trying to dispel the smoke from her system. She was about to yell for help when a small green orb was placed in her mouth. Before she could spit it out the familiar slimy feel of his tongue invaded her mouth, forcing its way down her throat and not stopping until both it and the orb were in her stomach. Quick as a flash the tongue was retracted, but not before running up the side of her cheek again.

"My dear I don't believe I've ever tasted someone as exquisite as you." He sighed smacking his lips. "I can't wait to take you home! By the way the orb I placed in you will dissolve from your stomach acid soon, which should get rid of that pesky priestess problem until I make you mine. It may cause a bit of paralysis until then, I can't wait to see what form you take! A toad perhaps? teehee."

"KAGOME!" they both turned in time to see a red blur come crashing through the trees.

"Ah, Kagome. The name of an angel." Kaeru's smile was cut short when tetsusaiga came down on his arm, cleaving it in two. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from the fall, and placed her a safe distance away.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She could barely move her head, with the paralysis beginning to kick in.

"Why you filthy little half breed!" Kaeru opened his mouth and the green smoke erupted again. The fog didn't seem to affect Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles and advanced.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her!" he yelled into the smoke.

"Hmm. I guess you need something with a little more kick." Kaeru removed his gourd and popped the top, letting loose a fountain of black smoke. Inuyasha covered his nose with his sleeve attempting to block the strong smell, and struggling to see past the thick smoke. Unseen in the smog, a sharp slimy thing stabbed clean through Inuyasha's stomach, lifting him up and flicking him into a tree. Before he could get up a large hand smashed down on him, slamming him into the earth. "Hehe, after I kill you I'll use your bones as a gift for a bride, what a day!"

"Fat chance! You don't lay a slimy finger on her!" Inuyasha pressed his hand to his bleeding wound. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" The red blades cut through the remaining arm. By now the smoke was gone and he could finally see Kaeru. He grabbed tetsusaiga and aimed it at his heart, but before he could lift it, the pink tongue struck out again, knocking the blade aside.

"You fool I am Kaeru -Oni! I won't be slain by a petty half breed." The tongue lashed out again wrapping up Inuyasha and lifting him off the ground. He grunted as he was slammed into the ground repeatedly. "Where's that big mouth now huh?"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" There was a sickening thud as Kaeru's tongue landed on the ground.

"Aint got much left have ya, you disgusting fish." Inuyasha taunted running over and grabbing tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!" Kaeru- Oni was consumed by the light until only dust remained. When he was sure Kaeru was gone he rushed over to where he left Kagome. Before he got there, he was assaulted by the unmistakable scent of the demon he had just slain. He followed it until he found Kagome, sitting against a tree. She didn't turn around when she heard him approach.

"Kagome, what happened?" It was then he saw her face. He had seen Kagome sad, happy, and especially angry, but the look she had on now was like she had seen a ghost. Still, tears streamed down her frozen face. He quickly bent down and held her close, wiping away the tears.

"Baka." He whispered. "Why would you wander off?" she opened her mouth a fraction but it was enough. He could smell the foul stench coming from inside her. A fresh wave of anger went through the half demon, he wish he hadn't killed Kaeru only so he could kill him slower. He scooped up Kagome and headed toward the camp, orb and all.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha landed at the campsite where the patiently waiting others were. "Miroku something's wrong with Kagome." He said placing her down on her sleeping bag.

"What happened?" the monk asked as they crowded around.

"I don't know it happened before I got there."

"Kagome what's wrong?" the monk asked. It was barely a whisper, but they could still hear when she muttered orb. "Inuyasha, who did this?" Miroku asked frantically.

"Some frog demon named Kaeru -Oni. He mentioned something about making her his bride."

"I was afraid of that." Miroku mumbled as his skin paled, "We need to remove the orb quickly before it dissolves. Sango pass me my Sutras!" Kagome never heard the rest. She felt a tiny pop go off in her stomach and it felt like a fire had been lit within her. The heat was unbearable gradually spreading to every part of her body until it reached her mind. It seemed to tear it apart nerve by nerve before burning the pieces to nothing. It was a blessing when she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

don't hate me after the first chapter at least wait till chapter 3. kudos for you guys that decided to translate Kaeru-oni's name :D

something i realized about a good fanfic is authors interact with readers soo...yeah. what was your favorite part of the story...(dora interruption) that was my favorite part too!

*awkwardly backs out of room with nothing else to say* REVIEWWWWW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to post this chapter because it was so short i was going to combine it with the third and make an extra long one, but who knows when i would have published that! Its not much but i hope it keeps you interested, or makes you want to hurl, as long as i get some kind of reply. Enjoi!

* * *

All Kagome could remember when she woke up, was wanting some water. She sat up slowly and stretched, it was then that her senses attacked her. A thousand and one different smells assaulted her nose, most of which she didn't understand, and the sounds! It was like someone had a thousand songs playing at once. She reached up to cover her ears only to find them on top of her ears….and fuzzy. She tore her sleeping bag off, noting the sharp claws she didn't have before tear the fabric to bits.

"Kagome please calm down!" she whipped her head around and finally took in everyone but Inuyasha around her. "Kagome, please." Sango pleaded again. Kagome stared at them her mind still reeling.

"I'm a….a-"

"A demon," Miroku finished. "The orb you consumed was meant to block your powers by turning you into a demon, until Kaeru could mate with you and make it permanent of course." Kagome's mind was still reeling and now her stomach was too.

"I need air." She gasped before darting off into the woods. She was running at speeds she had never dreamed of before. Tree's rushed past in a blur, and somehow she avoided running into them. She followed an instinct she never had before and ran until her lungs screamed for air, even then she kept on going until she collapsed by a small lake.

She crawled to the edge of the clear water and stared at the reflection of a wolf demon. Two fuzzy black ears twitched on top of her ears, and fangs stabbed at her lips. Even her eyes were different. Instead of brown, a pair of startling silver eyes stared back. She sat down only to yelp and jumped back up. She apparently also had a long sleek tail, like Koga's. She placed it on her lap and sat at the water's edge stroking the soft fur.

It was easy to ignore the millions of different sounds if she concentrated, and soon she found herself enjoying the silent sounds of nature, but still she felt her ears swivel at every new sound. After a couple of hours however the sounds of leaves rustling under heavy footsteps caught her attention. She quickly swiveled around and crouched low to the ground, and waited for whatever it was to come out. She surprised herself when she heard a low growl escape her lips.

"Easy Kagome it's just me." She rose from her crouch slowly and watched Inuyasha approach tentatively with his arms raised in surrender. His scent reached her then; it was a mixture of crushed pine needles and dry earth, not unpleasing at all. Instead of rushing forward into him like she wanted too she stayed back, not sure how he would take her new look. A low whine escaped her when his eyes dropped to her tail. "Well that's…different." He stated.

"I'm a demon." She finally muttered, dropping onto her knees.

"So? You say it like it's a bad thing." He replied with eyebrows raised.

"It is!" she shot back.

"Do you know where you are right now? Camp is that way," he pointed off in the direction they had both come from. "Give or take a full day of travelling.

"…I ran that?" she whispered in awe. Inuyasha came forward and kneeled in front of her, gold eyes locked on silver.

"You did." He replied.

"But look at me. Im-"

"Beautiful. Like always." Kagome stared at him. It wasn't like Inuyasha to compliment her, and an overwhelming urge to lean forward and close the distance between them surged through her, but instead she turned around and stared back into the lake.

"I'm supposed to be a miko, how am I supposed to do that if I'm a demon?"

"We'll find a way to change you back Kagome." When she didn't reply he got up and stomped in front of her, splashing water everywhere.

"Inuya-"

"Shut up!" he interrupted. She looked up tears still rimming her eyes. "Would you stop moping, that's all you've done so far! You're a demon so what, It's not like it's the end of the damn world. You're still Kagome; you can do things only Kagome can."

Her ears perked up as she got an idea. "Sit boy." The subjugation beads flashed before pulling Inuyasha face first into the lake. Eventually he came sputtering onto the surface.

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed shaking water everywhere unlike a dog.

"It made me feel better." She sighed. The effect didn't last as long as she hoped, and she was already starting to feel terrible again. She got up and walked away from Inuyasha and the lake, into the surrounding trees. Somehow walking through the trees seemed to soothe her, she decided to kick off her shoes and feet the warm earth shift under her feet as she strolled. A small breeze kicked up blowing with it the smell of flowers and warmth. Something inside her seemed to vibrate as every animal and blade of grass suddenly became known, it took a while before she realized Inuyasha was trying to talk to her.

"Kagome!"

"Hmm?" She answered dreamily, feeling the last of that weird feeling leave.

"I said we should start heading back. You feeling okay?" He gingerly placed the back of his hand over her forehead.

"I'm fine," she shot back swatting away his hand. "For a second I just thought I felt… a thing. Never mind, you're right let's go." She picked up her shoes and started off in the direction he had pointed at earlier, eventually the fell into step side by side and he reached for her hand.

"I'll always be here Kagome, no matter what weird as hell changes you go through." He murmured before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and together they made their way towards camp.

* * *

so i got one review on my last chapter so thanks to Kittyof Death for that! and i hope it stays interesting, sorry if i don't update fast enough i write the story more then i type it up. i did get a couple of follows and favorites though so that's a plus. But I do ask that even if you skimmed it some positive feedback would greatly be appreciated. Or you know ill just take tetsuiga across your faces!, your choice though no pressure ^_^ btw to those who didnt translate kaeru-oni's name it means frog demon, guess his parents kinda hated him huh.

*Inuyasha casually reading over shoulder* "Hey! you cant even weild tetsuiga! its takes a great skill and immense power and-"

*Puts two fingers over his lips* of course it does, you cute silly puppy."

*watches as his eyes start to turn red* well im out guys! if i dont update hes killed me. please please please review! dont make the puppy sad!

*runs off as Inuyasha tries to totally kill me*


	3. Chapter 3

Roses are red

violets are blue

i own nothing

please don't sue -Miss. Tury

* * *

They were only halfway to the camp when Inuyasha turned sharply on his heel. "At this pace we won't make it home by the next century," He gazed up at the surrounding trees. "I won't ask you to jump into the trees, but at least get on my back."

Kagome glanced up at the trees too, noticing how far the lowest branch was from the ground. "Is it really that hard to do?" He never got a chance to answer before she leaped off the ground and landed gracefully on the closest branch. Inuyasha stood captivated by both the ease she used to jump, and the now open view of her panties. He could feel his face heat up as she just stood there, not noticing as he soaked up an eyeful of the view under her skirt.

'No! Now's not the time to be thinking like that.' He chided. He mentally shook himself before lunging onto the branch beside her. "Not bad." He commented. She seemed to completely ignore him as she suddenly jumped higher and higher until she stood on the topmost branch. He followed her until they were side by side, and then he followed her gaze. All around them stretched an endless ocean of green, as the forest seemed to go on forever. In the far distance a small row of mountains were visible with small towns dotting here and there, and without the cover of trees the sun's rays shined straight on bleaching Kagome's now silver eyes white. The light seemed to catch her every feature from the gentle slope of her jaw to the curve of her lips.

"I've got that weird feeling again." She muttered into the wind. Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to pick up any stray scents.

"There's no one else here, you can relax."

"It's not that kind of feeling," she said shaking her head. It almost looked like she was smiling. "It's as if, well it's like… I can't really explain, but it's kind of like being a demon opened up every sense I own, like I get everything now," she swung around to face him. "Know what I mean?"Being a demon was a different experience for everyone. When Inuyasha was a full demon he wanted to kill everything in sight, then there were people like Jenenji who wanted to help everyone no matter what state he was in. His mouth wouldn't form the words, but he felt himself nod in agreement. "Quick lets head back." She smiled, before darting into the trees. Inuyasha watched her for a while before racing to catch up.

By the time they got to the campsite, the sun was directly overhead. Kagome stopped at the last second in the shadow of the trees and took a deep breath. "What if they don't like the new me?" she asked warily. Inuyasha traced a small line on the side of her jaw gently.

"Then I'll feed them to tetsuiga." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before leading her to camp, as if threatening their closest friends wasn't that big a deal. The others stared as they walked into camp hand in hand; no one made a sound as they took in Kagome's new features. Miroku was the first to recover, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Well Kagome, I must say the change is not a bad one." His eyes trailed up and down her body lingering in certain areas, not unnoticed by Sango. There was a loud thwack, and then he was face down on the grass. She heard the demon slayer mutter hentai before stepping over his body and turning her attention back to her.

"So how do you feel?" she asked with big worried eyes.

"I feel fine, Fantastic even." Sango looked at her skeptically, and then turned to Inuyasha instead.

"How is she really?" Kagome felt her lip pull back at being ignored, but she bit back her tongue at her best friend. Inuyasha however never held back his tongue.

"She said she was fine didn't she," he lashed out. "Get the wax outta your ears and pay attention." From his perch on Sango's shoulder Shippo completely ignored the outburst and hopped into Kagome's arms.

"You smell nice now," he giggled examining her new features. "Buy why do you have a tail?" She looked behind her to find it idly blowing in the breeze.

"I'm not really sure…"

It helps with balance both on ground in the air during a fight," Inuyasha seemed to be avoiding her gaze now. "Only full demons have one."

Shippo held one of her now clawed hands in both if his. "Do you know any cool attacks?"

"I don't think so," somehow that agitated her, and she felt her tail twitch in response. "Will you guys teach me?"

Shippo jumped down to the floor and puffed out his chest. "So now it has come that the meek come to seek help, from the brave and powerful Shippo!" Because his back was turned he didn't see when Inuyasha strode over and cocked back his foot. There was a loud thump and Shippo was sent flying, straight to the slowly coming to Miroku knocking them both out cold.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome seethed.

"The brat deserved it, and you know it."

"Inuyasha SI-"She was cut short when he rushed over and clamped his hand over her mouth. After the general shock she reached out to strike him, but only got air as he ducked out of the way.

"You wanna learn how to fight like a demon fine, first rule: All emotions can be expressed through fighting, you can't "sit" everything," He stood back and faced her, arms opened wide. "Hit me."

Kagome just stood there. She had always wanted to hit him more than once on numerous occasions, but now that she had the opportunity she just couldn't find it in her. "I can't." She mumbled.

She saw a flash of annoyance cross his face before he barked at her again. "Dammit Kagome just hit me!" She sighed and took a deep breath, before taking a running start toward Inuyasha. Before she reached him, she jumped, landing a high kick right to his chest. He rocked back on his heels but kept his footing, dusting off the footprint she left behind. He seemed lost for words for a while before finally coming to a decision. "If I were on the offensive I could have easily stopped you mid-air. Just because it's stronger doesn't mean its better. Do you know your attack?"

"How am I supposed to know my attack when I don't know anything?"

"You just get angry and do it."

"Well I'm not angry!"

"Then get angry!" he yelled. Kagome always wondered how Inuyasha and the other demons could get so angry so fast, but now she knew. She could feel her blood rush through her veins in a way it never had before, and the urge to tear Inuyasha apart was greater than ever. She bared her fangs and shuddered as she felt a snarl rip through her. "Get angry Kagome, You need to learn to defend yourself so I won't have to every five seconds you get kidnapped," she snarled again and rushed forward, swiping with her claws. She managed to get a few blows in but Inuyasha completely ignored them. "At least when I leave Kikyo alone for a while, she can take care of herself."

A small click seemed to go off inside Kagome. She felt her whole body pulse and her vision tint to red, she grabbed her sides to try and suppress the feeling but another pulse ripped through her. She lost all control of her body as she advanced towards Inuyasha again. She noticed her hands had begun to warm up and glanced down to find a whip completely engulfed in flames in her hand. All other senses were dulled as she lashed out her hand, the whip smoothly cutting through the air leaving a fiery trail behind. Inuyasha barely had time to move out of the way as it sliced the air where he once stood. The whip seemed to know what she wanted to do, before she could do it. It danced through the air like a snake chasing after Inuyasha, until it finally laced around his ankle and brought him crashing to the ground.

It wasn't over. Her vision was still red as the ground under Inuyasha began to tremble. "Go off with Kikyo!" she yelled. "What do I care if you want to throw your life away for her!" the ground under Inuyasha seemed to turn to liquid as it rose up around his legs. "I don't need you to save me Inuyasha, I can fend for myself. I'm not a weak human anymore." There was a flash of white and a metal tipped fan almost the same as Kagura's lay in her hand. She closed it and made circles in the air, until a deadly sharp disk of air hovered above the fan. Inuyasha struggled to get out of the churning earth, but it rose higher enclosing him from the waist down. "I don't understand what I feel for you, but I don't want to feel it anymore." She flicked her wrist and the disk soared through the air, straight for Inuyasha.

"KAGOME NO!" a brown streak jumped between the two. She quickly opened he fan and sent a gust of wind blowing the disk off course, but not before a large spray of blood erupted from Shippo. Her vision changed back and she rushed forward dropping her hold on the shifting earth toward the fallen kitsune. His eyes were closed and there was a large gash on his side where blood was flowing from. She heard a loud crack and Inuyasha was beside her followed closely by the others. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as she held the small Shippo.

"There's too much blood, my first aid kit won't work," she mumbled to herself along with other random words. She tore a piece of her shirt and used it to try and bind his wound, but in moments it was soaked in red. "He needs to go to Kaede." She jumped when she felt a light hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sango looking at her sadly.

"Let me and Miroku take him on Kirara, It'll be faster." Kagome nodded and let Miroku take the small fox demon away from her. They hopped onto a transformed Kirara and were off rushing towards the village. Kagome stayed and stared at the spot he lay moments before, the grass soaked with blood. He was like a son to her, and she had hurt him. The scene played in her head over and over again, a fresh wave of pain hitting her every time. All the anger she had was gone, replaced by an empty feeling.

"Kagome-"CRACK! Inuyasha grabbed his cheek where she had hit him but kept his gaze locked with hers. She wanted to yell at him, and beat him until he felt her pain. Instead she turned her head so he wouldn't see her cry. "Kagome I'm sorry."

She used her sleeve to dry her eyes but still didn't turn to face him. "I never want to feel that way again. I almost…"

"But you didn't. I never should have pushed you that far," He sympathized. "I never meant to, but that power Kagome. Fire, air, earth, you can use them."

"And water." Even though she didn't use it she knew. It explained why she felt so connected with everything earlier. She turned to face him, noting the red hand shaped welt on his face.

"You can learn to use them without getting angry." He offered.

"No," She shot back. "I never want to use them again, I just want to sit in a corner until this," she motioned towards herself, "wears off." For a moment she thought he looked hurt, but he swiftly composed himself and got up, packing up the campsite. During the fight there was a buzzing in Kagome's ears. She thought it was part of her being angry but now she heard it louder than ever. She followed the swivel of her ears towards the trees. As a human she would have never seen it, but now her demon eyes picked up the black and gold body and a pair of red eyes. Saimyosho.

Naraku stared at the mirror in Kanna's hands, he wasn't sure what to do with the information he had just learned. With those powers she was a bigger threat than ever, and needed to be taken care of immediately. But on the other hand…

"This is…interesting." He muttered, eyes never wavering from the mirror.

"No it's not," he heard Kagura scoff from behind him. "She's an annoying demon for a while, and then she'll just go back to being an annoying priestess. Only one can be the wind!" she said with a flourish of her arm.

"Kagura you fool, can't you see? You may be the wind, but she is all of nature." Images of towns burning in his wake crossed his mind, along with massive floods littered with bodies, and in the center of it all Kagome. A smirk played over his lips; yes this might work out in his favor after all.

* * *

And there we are dear readers chapter three! I was actually surprised about all the positive feedback i got from the short second chapter. a bunch of followers and favorites and even a couple reviews so thank you to all who contributed. Even if you didn't review you might have told someone to read and maybe they did so thanks to everyone!

Also I've been told that threatening to destroy your lives with a strike of tetsuiga...is bad. so! i wont do that but dont think im not watching. what was that shadow on the wall! or that creak on the stairs? A mystery for all but ;)

*laughs maniacally as Inu munches loudly behind* "you know i think you're insane. I would leave if you didnt have these tasty snacks. what are they anyway?"

"Oh you mean those bone shaped snacks that oddly taste like milk. almost milky bones?...just chips us 21st centuary people eat sometimes. Now shush while I seductively stroke your ears."

GoodNight readers...

P.S. Review

P.S.S ... Olive Juice

P.S.S.S REVIEWWW!


	4. Chapter 4

Nice short chapter enjoi :}

* * *

Ever since the argument they had at camp Inuyasha hadn't said a word to Kagome. They were taking their time walking back to Kaede's and she didn't want to rush him, but the motherly instinct she had for Shippo wanted to drag him by his silver locks all the way to the hut. She turned on her heels only to find that he was at least fifteen feet behind her, staring intently at something in the trees. Walking slow was one thing but at this speed they wouldn't reach Shippo until her era.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up." He snapped at her. She saw his eyes widen in suprise and then he was off, chasing after whatever it was in the trees. Kagome didn't even stop to think before racing after him. She noticed that the further they went after whatever it was, the more she could smell something foul, like rotting fruit mixed with something dark she couldn't name. Eventually the chase ended at a clearing with Kagura lounging on a large boulder pretending to inspect her fan.

"Well look who finally showed up," She mumbled, but their canine ears picked it up as if she were standing right beside them. She didn't look at Kagome but she had a feeling she wasn't surprised by her transformation, and even thought she felt some intense anger sent her way. When Kagura did look at her it was confirmed by the seething hate in her eyes. "Naraku finally needs those Jewel shards you've been watching for us. Hand them over." She reached out her hands expectedly while impatiently tapping her fan against her lip. Beside her she heard Inuyasha unsheathe his sword.

"The only thing the both of you are getting is a taste of my Tessaiga."

"Oh please, put that puny fang away before you take your eye out." Kagura scoffed. Still she opened her fan and aimed it in their direction. "DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagome barely had time to lunge out of the way before the onslaught began. Inuyasha decided to stand his ground, instead using the flat of Tessaiga as a shield. Demon or not Kagome knew she was no match for Kagura, and besides the battle between her and Inuyasha was somewhat personal. She ducked under one of Kagura's blades before it cleaved the tree behind her in two.

Inuyasha pushed past the blades advancing on Kagura. "You're gonna have to do much better than that!" Kagome watched her red eyes glare before she raised her fan again.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagome didn't see much after that as tornadoes kicked up dirt and dust. She backed up further into the trees, and then scalded the closest one until she could watch the fight from above. From this high up she noticed Kanna mirror in hand staring hallow eyed at the fight below. Kagome felt her lip pull back into a snarl. Kagura may have been too much to handle but she could easily tear apart the small Kanna. As if listening to her thoughts the small demon turned to face her in the trees, flashing her mirror directly at her. Just like before when she tried to steal her soul Kagome felt like a vacuum was sucking out everything from inside her, but also like before her soul was too large for the mirror and it stopped, leaving Kagome slumped on the branch unable to move. Kanna turned back to the fight then, and released something she had in her hand.

The scorpion looked like any other and was the size of Myoga. As the little black insect hopped from Kanna's hand it made a beeline straight toward the fight. Kagome just watched as it beady red eyes followed Inuyasha's every move, then in pounced latching on to the front of his hakama. It had barely latched on before heading toward his neck unnoticed. "Inuyasha!" Her scream wasn't as loud as she had hoped but still he turned in her direction. The scorpion was on the front of his kosode now almost near the hollow of his throat. "SIT BOY!" the purple beads flashed before yanking him face first into the ground. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" Even from her spot in the tree she felt the ground tremble and leaves flutter all around her. There was an Inuyasha shaped crater in the earth where he stood moments ago, and Kagura smiled sauntering over to it with her fan raised.

"Filthy Mongrel. DANCE OF-"

"Kagura." She lowered her fan and glanced at her sister. "It is done, leave him." Kagura glimpsed back at the slowly recovering Inuyasha.

"I don't see why we can't just get rid of them both now." She spat glaring daggers into Kagome who was still slumped in the tree.

"You know why Kagura." Still she glared at the both of them obviously wondering if the punishment for betraying Naraku was worth keeping them alive. "Her soul is spilling out of the mirror." Kagome could feel it was true with the little bit of energy that was coming back to her. "I can't-"Kanna never got to finish as the mirror flashed and her soul was completely released. It took all but a moment for her to feel better, down below she saw Inuyasha dust himself off scorpion free. Kagura strode over to Kanna and reached for the feather in her hair.

"See you soon pup." A puff of white later they were in the air and out of reach. Kagome jumped down to Inuyasha in a hurry completely forgetting she was at least twenty feet up a tree. Something was wrong, he smelled wrong.

"Inuyasha?" It wasn't fear that laced her voice but she felt it creeping up her spine. She didn't back up fast enough when he reached out to restrain her, then they were falling roughly with him on top pinning her to the ground. The impact knocked the air from her lungs and as much as she struggled he wouldn't move an inch.

"This is what it feels like when you throw your stupid sits around." He growled at her." Every sit makes it worse. I don't like being eight feet under Kagome." He emphasized her name into three syllables to make sure she got the point. Before her lungs could explode he got up, lifting her with him. She barely had enough time to catch her breath and give him an earful, before he smashed his mouth to hers using his fangs to graze her lower lip. "If I didn't… care, for you so much, I would have torn your arms off by now." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and turned away, back towards the trail. Kagome didn't feel angry anymore, she didn't even feel flushed from the first kiss they had shared in ages. She didn't know what to feel after seeing the red bug bite half hidden under his kosode.

* * *

So apparently you guys prefer shorter chapters since the last one got nothing, not even a flimsy review. but its cool! I can work with that its easier for me to type anyway. if you guys didn't know **Kosode** means shirt more or less, and **Hakama** more or less means pants. i know you guys are reading it i can see it in the traffic stats, plus most of you are authors yourself so you know how much a comment does for the esteem. I like this story too much to give up on it because i think everyone thinks its twilight awful, even Inuyasha likes my story right?

*watches as his ears lay flat and he gives me a totally fake smile* "sure do!" sweet! so be dears and review for me after 13 hours of work and school six days a week there nice to read :)

See ya guys next month! -Miss Tury


End file.
